Bug Bite
by Temeraria
Summary: Shino Aburame one-shot. Michiyo hated parties, but once she knew he was attending... well. Things got different. Rated M for slight lemon.


"I'm not going," was my blunt reply, anger slipping into my voice. In all truths, I had no intention in attending a party, much less when people were actually going to _show up_. I loved my privacy, my quiet time. Parties contradicted everything I cherished.

Sakura gave me that stern look of 'bitch'. Of course, she had anticipated my reply, she knew me perfectly well. Just like that huge medical dictionary of hers. Word by word, nothing escaped her elephant memory. No wonder she had such a large forehead.

"You don't have a choice in this, Chi" Sakura said with a scornful tone. Her eyes gleamed with hidden deception. I mentally tensed, narrowing my eyes with alarm. She had some kind of plan formulation within her giant forehead. I was able to perceive that evil vibe that emanated from her, whenever she was up to something devious.

I backed away, my hands reaching for a kunai. "Last time I checked, Sakura, this is my body. Therefore, I'm not taking this body of mine anywhere _near_ that wild party of yours." I felt like a cornered animal, my only escape route being that of a small window. For once in my life, I felt stupid for not buying more windows for the cramped apartment. Though, thanks to missions, I was hardly in the suffocating place.

"Well, then, I'll guess you're just going to miss it, then." Sakura sighed and waved her hand in a blasé way, feigning disappointed. I felt my nerves hitch up behind my throat, once she gave me that wicked smile of hers. What kind of evil plan did she devise within her genius mind?

"Shino will be so lonely," she shot me a teasing look. "What a shame, I guess I'll just have to ask Hinata to give him some company. She'll be more than willing, I bet." Jealousy flared within my system. Hinata was Shino's partner, someone that maintained close contact with… unlike me. I always felt bitter whenever I found her idly chatting with the Aburame genius… he was so…

"I'll go."

Sakura nearly imploded with delight, I could feel it through her bone crushing hug. When she finally released me from her death grip, I stared at her with an accusing glare. "You tricked me!" my voice was a high squeal, I couldn't believe it myself. I had given in so easily, because of jealousy. What was wrong with me? I had no right to be possessive over Shino. We had spoken once, and it was so brief. Not even common pleasantries were exchanged.

"Tut, tut, Michiyo. You shouldn't let your guard down," Sakura gave me a stern look, but was quickly replaced with a cheerful one. "The party starts at 7 pm, today; I recommend you get there at 9. That's when the real fun will start." Mischief was written all over her face, that devious aura of hers giving me a tingly sensation of unease.

I inhaled sharply; my lungs lacked enough oxygen to reply. "Fine," I submitted to her desires. It was the least I could do.

After an awkward good bye –consisting of a good punch on the face, a parting gift from my behalf- I was left alone in my cramped apartment. The place was so tiny, it barely had enough space for a _bed_. The Hokage was so focused on Naruto, every other ninja that had no bonds with him –like myself- were completely overlooked. Even though I had surpassed genin level a long time ago, I was forced to do B-ranked missions. It was so degrading, but I was willing to help my village, even if that meant taking a harsh blow to my dignity. Although, that didn't stop me from complaining like a retired old woman, seeing that my current state wasn't that fulfilling. I had economical issues, which summed up with my personal ones. My social skills were vague and I tried to avoid people as much as possible. Sakura was probably my closest friend, and even then, I still have a hard time expressing myself with her.

Groaning, I trudged towards my bathroom, discarding my clothing on the way. For a Chunnin like myself, I tired easily. Insomnia never helped my case, either. Taking long, cold, showers always eased my nerves. I wasn't nervous; I just wasn't prepared for the party. Lacking social skills and enthusiasm, going to a party was the last thing on my list.

I rather spend time in my garden.

The cold water blasted through the tiny showed head, soaking my short, black, hair. I felt my aching mind start to numb, the pain subsiding. I didn't apply shampoo on my hair; I found no need to trouble myself with such task. Just standing under the water should be enough to make me look clean, I concluded.

Eager to get done with my ever-lasting shower, I turned off the water, reaching for my towel. I went through the long process of hygiene, until it was time for me to choose my clothes. If this was a normal day, I would've chosen a long sleeved shirt and short shorts. This was not the case, though.

I was going to a _party_.

Settling with my usual black shorts, I meticulously went through my closet trying to hunt down a nice blouse to wear. After endless minutes of rummaging through my miniscule closet; I finally found a nice purple tank top. I felt so pathetic, but I decided to wear it. Dress to impress be damned.

Glancing at my digital clock, I was startled with the time. The clock read 9:34 pm; Sakura was bound to have my head. Taking in a shaky breath, I exited my house with no weapons. Even though my apartment was located in a very desolate place, my ninja speed would get me to the Haruno compound in no time.

Once I reached her house –it wasn't hard to spot, drunk people littered the entrance- I walked in, not even bothering to knock. I doubted she could feel my chakra presence, much less hear the faint knock on a door. Bemused, I hurried to the kitchen, avoiding as much people as possible. Though, with so many people and limited space, various people started to approach me.

Two cups of fruit punch later; I had noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Numerous people had tried to have a civil conversation with me, but it all ended to be futile. I was just an uninteresting person, no one even bothered to know more than my age and ninja rank. After they knew what they wanted to know, they would make up a stupid excuse and leave.

"I have to feed my cat…" Kiba scratched his head awkwardly, giving me a look of distrust. I stared at him agape, my expression portraying nothing but shock.

"You own a cat?" I was so surprised; I was barely able to control my voice. What about Akamaru, didn't he eat cats or something?

"See ya'." He quickly scurried away, leaving behind a baffled girl – me.

Reality hit me then, he didn't own a cat. He was just trying to get away from me. My bitter mood worsened, leaving me angry. I gulped down another cup of fruit punch, but noticed it didn't help my mood. Going against my morals, I reached for a beer. The stinging stench of it burned my nostrils, but I was more than willing to embrace it. Anything to forget about myself, to lose myself, to be a more interesting person – I took a swing.

"Michiyo, you shouldn't be drinking," a calm, composed, voice stated besides me. I visibly froze, my muscles aching with protest. I gently placed down the beer, feeling the disgusting taste of it on my throat. It lingered there, a horrible reminder of yet another stupid mistake. I then turned around, my face hidden from any emotion. It was him.

Words were stolen from me, unable to breathe properly. I choked on my saliva, surprise overrunning my frenzied thoughts. "Ah! Sh-shino!" I tried to sound excited, happy, even. But, as everything else, I failed to do so.

Shino ignored my stammered reply, instead, he sat down. "You remember my name…" his voice was distant, as though he was talking to himself. I blushed ever so lightly, my cheeks going pink.

"You remember mine," I pointed out, my voice muffled by the raging music. It was a wonder he was able to hear me over the loud music. He seemed too deep in thought to acknowledge me, and I didn't mind one single bit. The conversation had died, but it felt comfortable, unlike those past times. It felt horribly awkward to stay silent, with other people, but with Shino… it was natural.

"What rank are you?" he suddenly asked, his sunglasses reflecting all the multiple colored lights that gleamed around us. I was lost in thought, my head spinning with endless possibilities. One of them of was me kissing him. Blushing madly, I turned to look at him, my eyes trying to search for his.

"Uh," I served myself another cup of fruit punch. "I'm Chunnin, what about you?" my voice was more confident, a bubble of glee rising within the core of my stomach. I felt satisfied with myself, my lack of social skills somewhere forgotten.

Before Shino got a chance to answer, I heard the music's volume decrease, groans of protest following behind. Everyone fell silent, when a drunk Sakura made her graceful entrance, which was everything but graceful. Tripping, slipping, stuttering and cursing, Sakura finally reached the middle of the living room – which was connected with the kitchen. Curious, I stared at her, momentarily forgetting Shino's company. It wasn't long before I felt him scoot closer towards me, trying to get a better look at Sakura, who was making a good job at making a fool out of herself.

"Listen up, people!" her voice boomed across the relatively small house, snaring everyone's attention. Most people were gone, only the infamous team 7 and other teams –which I don't know about- were left. I felt a knot tie itself in my stomach; I was a stranger in this place. Everyone knew each other, while I was barely able to name Tenten and Ino.

"We're going to play 7 minutes in Heaven, with a twist! Instead of 7, it'll be 20 minutes!" Sakura's voice was so happy; I almost fell into her trick – again. Immediately, I stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, hell _no_," I opposed, my voice strained with disbelief. I wouldn't take the chance of getting stuck in a closet with a stranger. No way in hell. Feeling slightly nauseated at the thought, I dashed towards the main door, trying to make a run for it.

For being a drunk kounoichi, Sakura was surprisingly fast. Let's not talk about her inhuman **strength**. Struggling against her vicious grip, I tried to break away from her – it was futile. Despair coursed through my system, as I was placed on the couch forcefully. This was not going to be pleasant, I could feel it.

"Pick," was all Sakura said, after she shoved a bag onto my lap. Not wanting to anger her any further –she was fuming at that point- I reached into the bag and pulled out a small note. I unsteadily unwrinkled the paper, my breath hitched behind my throat. Maybe it was someone unwilling to go into the closet with me? Maybe, just maybe, Sakura will reconsider this and let me free?

"A bug," was I all I said before silence enveloped the room. I looked up, my eyes frantically searching for Sakura. She was by her closet, shouting a string of obscenities. Not even a fraction of a minute passed, before she approached me. Feeling very self conscious, under everyone's prying eyes, I willingly headed towards the closet in haste. Sakura was angered enough to kill a whole clan, and I wanted to live long enough to witness my 19th birthday.

I was shoved into the closet, my mind barely able to register what just happened. I was greeted by the smell of Sakura –ironically, it smelled like sakura blossoms- and humid clothes. Nervous beyond words, I reached forward, trying to find a wall. Certainly, this closet must be pretty large to fit in two people…?

My wandering hand was greeted with warmth, I physically tensed. That was, definitely, not a wall. The steady heart beat that resonated under my palm, it was enough to make me want to melt, or die.

The steady heart beat made me burn hot like coal. I didn't know who it was, probably someone I knew nothing of. Then, my thoughts wandered to the small piece of paper I picked out. It had a bug draw upon it… certainly, my luck couldn't be that good.

"You're an odd girl."

Taken slightly aback, I withdrew my hand. I pressed my stiff figure against the wooden door, trying to fight off the butterflies that rose within the core of my stomach. My breathing was slow and shallow, virtually inexistent.

"Well, you're an odd boy," I shot back. My personal space felt invaded, never in my life had I been so close to any other male form. I spent my time either on a mission, or in my garden. Physical contact was crossed out of my list, ever since I overcame my aphenphosmphobia – the fear of being touched. Even hugging people was a frightening task. This also made me a perfect long rage fighter, which I was.

Shino stood where he was, an ominous aura surrounding him. "You like bugs." It sounded more like a statement than an answer. He stated correctly.

"So? You're from the Aburame clan, what's _odd_ with that?" I felt my body quiver with unease, he was **too **close. I was far more comfortable spying on him from afar, him forever oblivious to my existence – like a bug.

The atmosphere was tense, after a few more seconds of desolate silence. It was getting on my last nerves, which weren't enough to sustain a fragile mental mess like me. Instead of going into a hysteric attack, I slowly slumped towards the ground, my back safely glued to the wooden door. At least, I thought, the door didn't _want_ to touch me. Again, that deep urge to reach forward and kiss Shino infested my mind. I frowned deeply, slightly frightened at the thought. Would I willingly touch someone? Even more, was I willing to **kiss** a boy?

"You're the first girl I've met that likes bugs," whispered a voice. It took me half a second to realize it was Shino's voice, but he spoke with such an awe filled voice; I highly doubted it at first. Though, there was limited space in a closet like Sakura's, so the chance that another voice spoke –other than his- was slim to none.

I felt a hand reach for my shoulder, I could sense it. Taken by surprise, I sprung to my right, forgetting I was in a closet. I heard a sharp thud, and my head felt like it had been split in half. Then, I noticed I had shamelessly banged my head on the wall, in a failed attempt to get away from the mysterious hand.

I heard laughter.

That laughter could easily be said to be the most tantalizing thing I've heard in my life. The rarity of such gesture, coming from the bug master, made my heart gleam with delight. I soon forgot the throbbing pain that came from my head; instead, I concentrated on his alluring laughter.

"What's so funny?" I attempted to mend my wounded pride; he was, after all, laughing at me.

His laughter subsided, and I felt lightly disappointed. I really loved his laugh. "You should've seen your face," he mused, angering me further. In reality, my feelings were in such turmoil, I had no idea what I was thinking – much less feeling.

Silence enveloped us both, giving me a sense of uncertainty. This silence was unnerving me, making me feel exposed. I tried to control my breathing, concentrate on anything but the mysterious man in front of me. I failed in every possible way.

It didn't take long before I felt warmth crawl all around my shoulders. I visibly tensed, my breathing becoming ragged. "Why don't you like being touched?" Shino asked in a guarded voice. I tried to ignore the sudden closeness between us.

"I-I'm not used to it…" I inhaled his woody aroma, enjoying the waft of masculine scent that penetrated my nostrils. He smelled so good, so _tempting_. I found myself trembling, my body unable to understand the confused signals from my brain. I disliked being touched, so why did I yearn for his touch so badly?

It happened so quickly – his breath upon mine, his body pressing against mine. It was like a distant dream, something surreal that wasn't supposed to be happening. The way his lips moved against mine, the way his hands firmly gripped my waist – exhilarating. I felt my body respond, my acts based upon primal instincts. Breathing was no longer in my list of concerns, all I wanted was _more_ of Shino's lips.

"We can fix that," commented a husky voice. Reality then came crashing down, bashing my head against an invisible wall. I felt my body squirm, but his hold upon me only tightened. I felt fear pulse through my veins, adrenaline joining in. My head was trying to push him away, but my body refused to do so.

His lips were on mine, once again, sating my need for his touch. My body was firmly pressed against the wooden door, giving me some trouble at breathing – I didn't mind. I writhed under him, his lips leaving butterfly kisses over my neck. His breath caressed my exposed flesh, making me feel naked, even though I was fully dressed. I lightly banged my head against the door, once his lips made contact with a sensitive spot on my neck – I didn't even know it existed.

Muffled voices resonated from outside the closet, but I immediately ignored them once Shino was done kissing me. I stared at him, unsure of what to do next. Then, I felt it, the hand that shamelessly slithering around under my tank top. Feeling embarrassed beyond words, I tried to pull away, only to be stopped by a pair of sweet lips.

"Don't," was all he said, before his hands gently massaged my hip bones. Then, I did the unthinkable. _I moaned_. I moaned with everything I had, consequences be damned. Shino's lips became more eager, claiming me over like a prize. I felt my self-consciousness slip away to the back of my mind, becoming nothing but a faint memory.

Shino nipped at my neck, making me tremble with indescribable pleasure. What was this feeling that infested the pit of my stomach? It was nothing I've ever felt before. _It felt good._ I turned the tables around, this time I started to viciously kiss back, begging for more.

I heard my tank top get ripped to shreds, but I dismissed it – I still had my bra. My lips were attached to Shino's cleavage, when I felt a warm hand on my back. Feeling completely helpless, I stopped my vigorous kissing.

_Click_

My bra fluttered to the ground, leaving me fully naked. I blushed madly, feeling immensely grateful for the lack of light. My hands automatically tried to hide my breasts, but a pair of strong hands deemed otherwise.

"Sh-shino…" I stuttered, only to get replied by a low growl.

"You're so cute when you stutter..." I felt him lean forward, his breath once again caressing my exposed flesh. His tongue gently licked my nipple, making me bang my head against the wall once again.

"Oh my…" he did it again, this time, his other hand toying with my left breast. It felt so good, in fact, I didn't want it to end. I was so flustered, my hair was a wild mess; my hormones doing no better. It was then I heard the dreadful noise: the rapping on the door.

"We're coming in!" chirped an ecstatic voice, causing my body to tense. With a flurry of movements, I reached for my bra, only to grasp air. I felt my head pound with adrenaline, the dark closet increasing my altered breathing. I finally found the damned thing, though, putting it on proved harder than taking it off.

Sakura was struggling with the doorknob, possibly from all the drinks she got in her system. I felt immensely grateful for her lack of alcohol tolerance. But my problems were far from gone, when I finally found my missing tank top, I felt how ripped the material was. It was practically impossible to wear.

"I can't come out like this," I whispered to Shino, a sense of dread rising in my throat. Then, I remembered, we were in a _closet_. I spun around, almost in reflex, and hurriedly searched through the racks of clothes, until I found a large sweater that pleased my eye. I hastily put it on, right on time, too.

Sakura finally managed to open the door, her eyes glinting with mischief. I internally sighed with relief, when she stared at me disappointed. "Oh, you didn't do anything…" she was so drunk; she didn't even notice I wasn't wearing my clothes, but hers. She was also oblivious to my hair, which was a wild mess. It was going to be a pain, when I had to brush it down…

"Did you have fun?" Sakura asked nonchalantly, glancing at the group of people that were freely drinking in the living room. I was grateful that no one noticed my current state; it would've been incredibly awkward.

I scoffed at her question, unwilling to answer. I had a _great_ time, but she didn't have to know that. "Whatever, Sakura, I'm tired. So, I'll take my leave," I uncomfortably scratched the back my neck, my fingers gently tracing a circle over the hickey Shino left. He was getting an earful over that.

I headed towards the front door in haste, my mind buzzing with unwanted questions. In the end, I concluded that Shino was driving me insane. No one had made me feel that way – _ever_. A gentle grip halted me, cool fingers coiled around my flustered skin. I turned around, staring at the same man I was thinking about a second ago.

"Don't I get my good bye kiss?" he said with a teasing tone, his voice muffled by his jumper's collar. I gave him an awkward smile, but it then evolved into an amused one.

"Are you serious?" I stifled my laughter, feeling elated at his words. Of course, he was being completely serious.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, taking a step towards me. I felt alarmed, my body tensing at the sudden closeness. I was still not used at being close with other people.

"W-what?" I stammered, my heart beating rapidly.

Shino leaned forward, brushing his lips against my ear. "You're so cute when you stutter." Then, he gently placed a hand over my eyes, making me blind. Then, I felt his soft lips upon mine, tenderly caressing me. I felt my knees shake with surprise.

"There, you're free to leave," were his last words before he vanished.

_❦ ❦ ❦

I walked into my garden, the scorching sun burning my back, as I kneeled down near a bush. I inspected the plant, searching for any signs of life forms. I was positively sure I had seen a spider. My ever-growing curiosity drove me forward, leading me into a 3 hour hunt. For being a rather large spider, it was sure hard to find.

"What are you doing?" stated a calm voice. I didn't even bother to look up, my stubborn mind set with a tedious task.

I sighed agitated. "I'm looking for a chakra eating tarantula, mind helping me?" this time, I did turn around. Shino was wearing the same jumper and black sunglasses. I didn't mind one bit. Every time he kissed me, though, he would instruct me to close my eyes – and I did.

"You mean this one?" he held out a black spider with blue stripes. Feeling accomplished, I approached him, careful not to touch the spider as it would devour my chakra.

"Actually, I think I found a much more interesting bug."

Without further warning, I leaned forward, unzipping his jumper. He stiffened, but didn't stop me as I kissed him.

"You're an odd boy."


End file.
